Life Goes On
by Put some Action in my life
Summary: "Hoods Turned Heroes Update: Jonathan Cade sentenced six months in the Tulsa Refromitory for invoulantary manslaughter. All charges dropped for Ponyboy Curtis and Dallas Winston." What happens when the beam in the church snags Johnny's ankle instead of his back? How does life play out for our favorite bunch of numskulls. All members included in story, I couldn't fit all their names
1. Chapter 1

" _Don't worry, we'll be here It's only six months". Johnny looked down a bit then up at his friend Pony. Pony' eyes looked dreary and watery as he parted ways with Johnny. Johnny had gotten charged with involuntary manslaughter and got 6 months in jail. If it were a Soc, they would have been free of charge. But the judge wasn't satisfied without letting a greaser go with out any time."Bye Ponyboy,"Johnny said, "I'll miss you." Pony straitened up and said his parting words, "Stay Gold", and watched the guards haul of a limping Johnny. He had broken his ankle when the beam in the church fell on it. Johnny looked back at Pony, "Stay Gold, Pony, Stay Gold"._

Dallas Winston was one happy fella today. It had been a month since Johnny had been in jail. In that month, Dallas had saved up his money to get Johnny out. Of course, he had made money by stealing, dealing grass, and selling stolen items, but it was the thought that count. Dallas had "borrowed" Buck's T-Bird and was riding up to the jail. The law enforcers just want money and Dallas made sure he had some extra cash for bribes. When Dallas got out on "good behavior", he actually paid his way out. Dallas knew what the filthy police wanted. So Johnny was coming home. Dallas lit up a cigarette and turned on the radio. The only thing that was playing was some 60's mood crap that Dallas didn't like. He turned off the radio and kept on driving. He hollered at a couple of cute girls and sped. He was extremely excited.

Wen he got to the jail, he swung open the doors. He started in, like the jail was built for him. He went up to the counter and said, "I'd like to see Tom." The lady at the counter titled her glasses in annoyance. "Officer Thomas White is on break. He'll be back in-". Just then, a police walked in. Dallas smiled, leaning against the counter, "Hey Tom". The Officer glared at Dallas then said, "Winston, in my office". The lady at the counter looked shocked that Officer White would even waste a second on Dallas Winston. Dallas gave the lady the middle finger and a smug look before walking into the office. Dallas made himself at home and sat on a chair, putting his legs up against the desk. The Officer sat down and said, "Winston, I'm doing you the biggest favour you'll get from me. Now, pay up." Dallas smiled, "You ain't doin me a favor. I'm doing you you favor by paying' you. Now enough of the formalities. I got the cash". Officer White didn't mind skipping the formalities and said, "1500. You got that much?". Dallas pulled out a stack of hundred dollar bills. "1500", Dallas said, "Now you know your end of the deal, you ain't gonna tell nobody about this and you're just gonna say he got out on good behaviour. Understood?". The Officer said, "Yes. Not a word will be spoken. I will inform the guards that he needs to be let out. Not a soul will know about out deal. Not get out of my office so I can get the kid. I will release him in the back." Dallas nodded and walked out to the back. By the time he got there, the officer was there with Johnny. Johnny had changed into the clothes he had when he was arrested after the church burned down and had broken his ankle. Johnny looked at the police suspiciously and Dallas heard him ask, "Can I get my blade back?". He was obviously nervous around the officer because this was an unusual thing to happen. How would you react if you were taken out of jail and led to the back of the prison and not informed at all of what is happening? You'd probably think you are going to get killed. "No, that switchblade was a weapon used in a crime. It is evidence." Dallas was close to where they were now. He yelled, "Don't worry kid, we'll getcha a new one." Johnny jumped and turned around, "Dally?", he said. "Yeah," Dally said running towards him, "the one and only." The officer said, "Alright now, get the hell out of here and I better not be seeing you around again," he then went back inside. Johnny raised his eyebrows and they half disappeared in his hair which had almost grown back. "What the hell is going on?", Johnny asked, in an puzzled soft voice. Dallas shook his head and said, "not now kid, we gotta leave this shit hole. I parked Buck's T-Bird over there." The two greasers fastly walked over to where Dallas had parked the car. They got in the car and Dallas drove off, leaving the jail site and the torments of Johnny's past month behind. Johnny sat silently, hoping Dally would explain himself soon. Dallas shook his head and said "How ya been?". Johnny just looked down and said, "Okay…" Dallas sighed and said, "You are probly wondering' how you got out so early. Let's just put it as… the fuzz ain't as high and mighty as they try and act to be. If you pay 'em some money, they got no problem shorten' your sentence."Johnny mumbled an "oh". They sat in silence until Johnny surprisingly spoke up. "Thanks Dally… for getting' me out. It musta cost a lot, I can find I way to pay you back", he said without looking up. Dallas looked at Johnny, even though you were supposed to keep your eyes ahead when you drive. "Listen kid, don't pay me back. I don't want you to… Look, When you went in that fire… well, it scared me something' awful. When we didn't have enough money to get you a lawyer for your case, it scared me you'd get locked up for life… or worse. When they gave you six months, that scared me, you mighta changed by the time you got out. You're lucky to have survived this far… So make my money and your luck worth it and don't do some shit as stupid as you did before", he said it in a voice Johnny had only heard once when they were talking in this same car but up in Windrixville. It was a sympathetic, caring voice that was only ever directed to Johnny. Dallas put his eyes back on the road and said in a serious, threatening voice, "You hear me, don't ever do something like that again". Johnny looked up and said, "Trust me, I won't ever do something like that again".


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the car drive was just Dallas asking Johnny about how the cooler was. Of course, Dallas knew how it was, jail was almost like a second home to him. The local jail Johnny was sent to wasn't as bad as the ones in New York or the regular Tulsa Jail Dallas went to. It was a Refromitory, the one Dallas went to before the cops got smart and sent him to the real jail. But it wasn't a walk in the park either. The kids there beat people up for no reason. They acted like wild animals, stole your food and cause havoc. It wasn't fun, at all. Dallas just hoped Johnny wouldn't change that much. Although a slightly tougher, more talkative Johnny didn't sound bad. But Johnny wasn't talking that much.

"Hey Dal," Johnny started, "Does the gang know about me being out of the cooler or anything?". Dallas shook his head, "Nope," he said cheerfully, "They ain't know anything. It'll be a surprise. We'll stop by there today. But we gotta swing by your house so you can change into some clean clothes. The stuff your wearing is the same clothes you were wearing when you went on the run" Johnny nodded his head, he didn't want to go back home this early, but he really needed to change.

Dallas was telling Johnny about everything new about the gang. "Yeah, and Soda still doesn't have a girl. He's just messing around. He'll find a broad soon. And the kid's grades was slippin' but he got them back up okay. Oh and Two-Bit being the dumb ass he is got himself jailed again but it wasn't anything bad enough to go to the prison or reform. He just spent a night in holding cell." Dallas finally pulled up to Johnny's house and Johnny jumped out of the car and headed into his room. Dallas was waiting in the car. He noticed there wasn't a car in their driveway. That meant Johnny's parents were not there.

Johnny walked into his room. He never thought he'd see the day where he was happy to be in his own room. Gosh, his room was better than his room at the reform. That was saying a lot. Johnny figured he would stay away from his house for a while. He looked around his room trying to find stuff to take. There wasn't much. He grabbed two shirts, a pair of jeans, a dollar, and a pack of cigarettes lying on his bed. He figured that would be enough to get by for a couple of days, maybe a week. Johnny left his house and hoped back in the car. They headed of to the Curtis'.


	3. Chapter 3

Dallas pulled up to the Curtis household. Johnny and Dallas got out of the car. "You excited, kid?", Dallas asked. For the first time since Dallas got him, Johnny's eyes lit up with genuine happiness. "You betcha' ", was all Johnny said. As the pair jumped over their fence and walked towards the house, the heard the typical reckus. The sound of Soda yelling at Steve, Two-Bit crackling, then Darry yelling at them to shut up, and the almost mute sound of the Rolling Stones in the background. "Golly, I missed them and their noise", Johnny said to himself. Dallas laughed at his comment, "Wait three more days and you won't". Dallas slammed open the door and went in. Johnny lingered behind, not visible to the gang. Dallas yelled, "Hey, Shut up dumb asses! I got a surprise!" Dallas grabbed Johnny out of the doorway and presented him to the now quite gang. All of their jaws dropped. To say they were shocked was an understatement. Pony was the first to break the silence. "Johnny?". Johnny smiled at him, "Yeah?". In that second, all the gang surrounded Johnny, hugging him, asking him questions, and just getting over their shock. "How are you out?!", "How was the cooler!?", "Are you just visiting?". Johnny finally said, "I can only answer one question at a time". Dally chuckled and said "Alright, you're gonna suffocate the damn kid. Give em' some space". Everyone backed off and Two-Bit said proudly while laughing, "What's with new attitude?". Johnny rolled his eyes. Ponyboy mentally noted that Johnny had become slightly more expressive, rolling his eyes and everything. He supposed Johnny always wanted to say smart comments, everyone does, but he never did. Pony hoped that was the only way jail changed Johnny.

Johnny spoke, "I'm out now. For good. Nothing much happened in jail." Steve laughed, "C'mon Johnny, when I went got picked up for fighting and got three weeks in the cooler , alot happened in those three weeks.". Johnny just shrugged, "Well, nothing happened to me. I saw the Shepard kid, nothin else, though". "Well, it's sure good to have ya back!", Soda piped up. "Me and Steve where going to throw you a welcome home party or something but we wasn't expecting you back so soon." Johnny smiled a small smile, "Thanks, Soda", he said softly. Steve looked at Johnny, then at Soda, "Well, we could do something else. How 'bout we go down to town or something tonight, maybe catch some movie or find some action." Two-Bit then said cheerfully, "Well, that is a very good idea ,Stevie. I was going to go down to town anyways." Dally looked slightly annoyed that they were already making plans without asking Johnny what he wanted to do."Maybe Johnny doesn't want to run around with you hollagans all night". Johnny looked at Dallas and said, "It's alright Dal, I don't mind". Ponyboy, who was still in shock finally spoke up, "But, I'm not allowed out tonight. It's a school night." Darry, who was selient this whole time, stayed silent. Soda walked over to Darry saying, "C'mon Darry, can't he come with us just this one time. This is special, Johnny will only ever get out of jail once in his life!... I hope. And Pony probably will skip school tomorrow anyway, to spend time with Johnny. He got his B in English up to an A already. Please, Darry?" Darry, couldn't help but give in to his younger brother, "Okay Soda. Y'all", he pointed to everyone, "Need to take care of Pony, and watch out for each other." Everyone nodded. "And welcome back, Johnny", Darry added with a smile. But his smile was soon replaced with anger. Dallas who was silent, said "Okay, well when are we gonna head out?". Two-Bit was about to say something but Darry had yelled, "Dallas! I need to speak with you!"


	4. Chapter 4

Dallas looked shocked at Darry. If it were anyone else, Dallas would have pounded their skulls in. But even though Dallas was crazy and never lost a fight, Darry was sure to give him a beating. So Dallas just said, "What?". Darry pointed to the door and him and Dallas went outside. Once they were outside and closed the door, Darry went right into business. "Why is Johnny out so early?". Dallas did one of his "I'm clueless"shrugs and said "They let him out early ". Darry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I can see that. _How_ is he out so early? The fuzz just don't let people out on a whim. An' don't you say he got out on good behavior cause they don't let you out _five_ months early." Dallas rubbed the back of his neck and was about to say something when Steve came out. As the door closed, they heard laughing and talking. "Why don't you go back in, Steve, and join in with the rest of the guys", Darry suggested, not wanting to explain his suspicion to Steve. Steve shook his head and he said, "No, I wanna know what Dallas did to get Johnny out. Them fools inside are oblivious to the fact that fuzz don't just let you out _five_ fucking months early." Steve was always a smart one. He got decent grades, but that wasn't why he was smart. He could pick up on people, kinda like Pony. But unlike Pony, he didn't give anyone the benefit of the doubt . So he knew right of the bat, something was up.

Dallas now knew, he couldn't fight his way out. Two to one isn't the best, especially if you are the one. So Dallas let up, "I paid them some cash, and they let him out. Long as the kid keeps himself outta trouble, it should be fine. No one ain't gonna know a thing." Darry and Steve sighed and rolled their eyes. "Well," Steve spoke up, " There ain't much we can do. At least Johnny is out." Dally smiled, "Yeah. Come on, it'll be fined." The three went inside to find Soda telling everybody about some weird stunt he had pulled at work, Two-Bit making loads of comments, Pony drawing and listening, and Johnny smoking and smiling. This is the way it should be. The way it should always be...

"Hey!" Two-Bit yelled, "are we going or not?". Soda stood up, "Let's go!". The greasers all busted out of the house and hoped in Steve's truck. Steve and Soda sat up front, Two-Bit in back and the others where in the back. "Steve, let me drive", Soda pleaded as Steve put the car keys in. Steve rolled his eyes. "There ain't no way in hell I will let you touch this here steering wheel. I don't have a death wish." They all drove off to the bright lights of the town.


	5. Chapter 5

The truck full of greasers pulled into the drive in parking lot. They didn't go in through the car section, it wasn't much fun being in a car. If you were in a car, you couldn't fool around. And for most of the greasers, coming to the drive in was for messing around, not watching a movie. Nobody wanted to actually watch the movie except Ponyboy. Ponyboy sat down in a seat and immediately got sucked into the movie. Soda and Steve were off in a corner talking to some girls they just meet. Two-Bit found some party friends with beer, so he left off to talk to them. "Hey Johnny, come'er" Dallas yelled. He was off in the back by the projector. Johnny looked back and saw Dallas. He was skeptical if he should go to Dallas or not. Dallas usually tried some dumb shenanigans at the drive in. It was like he couldn't leave the premise without ruining someone's night. Sometimes the crap he pulled was funny, like the time he broke a chair by standing on it. Other times it was plain stupid, like the time he talked to those Socey girls, Cherry and Marcia. It was a miracle he wasn't banned from the drive in. Johnny decided to see what Dally wanted to show him. He trudged up the grassy theater slouched. "What?", he quietly asked. "Watch this", Dallas said as he climbed up the stand the projector was on. He climbed to the top and waved his hand across the projector's light. The screen showed all of Dallas' hand movements, much to the confusion of the audience. They all looked around, asking each other what was going on. That's when Dallas signed the end of the Gang's time at the theater. Dallas put up his third finger and put it in front of the projector. The image of a hand sticking up a middle finger was apparent on the screen. At that, he quickly climbed back down and jumped off when he was close to the ground.

"What did ya think?" Dallas asked smugly. "I think your in trouble", Johnny said emotionlessly. "Nope", Dallas said, "not in trouble unless I'm caught." With that, Dallas walked back to where Pony was sitting with Johnny in toe. " You liked the change of content?" Dallas asked Pony. "Eh", Pony shrugged, not wanting to really answer. "Some hood came up to me. Said he saw me in the news last month and was asking me if you were still pushing. I told him I don't know what he was talkin' about and he huffed off." Dallas sighed, "Aww shit. That's probably Jim. He's fucking stupid, I told him I wasn't sellin' no more grass." "What?", Pony asked , "You sell drugs?". "Sold", Dallas corrected him. "Yeah, but still, that's dangerous." Dallas laughed spitfully, "Shit, Everything I do is dangerous. You best keep out if it if you don't want your head busted in." Ponyboy shut up and went back to watching the movie.

It was ten when the gang got back from the movies. They decided to go to the lot and hang out. Steve and Two-Bit wanted some booze, so they walked over to the liquor store to "buy" some. Soda went along too, even though he doesn't drink anymore. He might have gone cause Steve and Two Bit went, or he went because it sounded fun, or he maybe he went cause all good fights started at a liquor store. Dallas had left a while ago to "take care of business", something he didn't elaborate on, nor did anyone ask. That left Pony and Johnny alone at the lot.

"You know, I can't believe he's sellin' grass.", Pony said. Pony looked down upon alcohol and drugs. It disgusted him. Pony saw it all around his life. From his friends to his enemies. He thought only people who led dead-end lives did them. And he was right. "It's not that bad Pony", Johnny said, "I know people who've done worse". Pony sighed and said slightly annoyed at Dallas, "I know, but only people who lead dead end lives smoke grass. Like them hippies and those Soces. They ain't never gonna be nothin' special. There will never be peace, and Soces will never be satisfied." It was Johnny's turn to sigh as he slowly said "Pony, I've smoked grass before". Ponyboy looked at Johnny with shock and confusion. Pony found it confusing, Johnny didn't drink, and usually people who didn't drink didn't do drugs either. "Stop lyin", Pony said. "I ain't. I sometimes skip first period with Two Bit and Steve and they'd have a bag off it. But we ain't do that often." Ponyboy thought about that. It was interesting. He was eager to ask more questions, but at the same time upset that Johnny had not mentioned this before. "Oh", is what he said, "I didn't know that". Johnny looked a bit sad. "There's a lot you don't know, Pony." "What do you mean?", he asked. "Well, you know how you say that I'm the gang's pet, well you're the gang's baby in a way. We try 'n sheld things from you cause your so innocent and' young. And that's how we want it to stay. There's a lot of things the gang's done that they don't want you knowin' cause you might not think of them the same. Especially Soda." "What about Soda?". "Look", Johnny said pleadingly, "all I'm sayin' is you're gonna make it out of here, we aren't. So what's it matter if we screw around and do dumb things. I realized that at the reform. Pony, you talking about people leading dead end lives, well we all are 'cept you. We all did things that ain't the best, even Soda." "Well what did he do?", Pony asked begging Johnny to tell him. Sodapop was Pony's idol, and Johnny didn't want to ruin a part of Pony's view on Sodapop . Luckily, just then, Dallas appeared.

"Where'd those dumbasses go?", Dallas asked the younger boys as he walked up to them. "Well, where'd you go?", Johnny bounced back. Dallas smiled a crooked smile he smiled best. "Shoot kid, the Reform sure made you more bold." Johnny shrugged. "Well then it did what it was supposed to, reform me." That statement put a shiver down Dallas' spine. Just what he was scared of, Johnny not being the same once he got out of the Reformatory. Johnny seemed more moody, more nonchalant, less sensitive. Pony and Dally gave each other brief nervous looks, obviously thinking the same thing. "Look, guys", Johnny said, catching his friends' glances, "I know y'all been frightened something' awful that I'd change after the cooler. That I'd be hard. But, y'all don't have to worry, I ain't. I ain't gettin' hard or nothing, I'm just…", he sighed, "Shit, I don't know what I'm tryin' to get at. Maybe I just realized I wanted to talk more. I finally gotten used to sticking up for myself at the refromitory, so I guess I'd gotten mouthier. At the cooler you gotta make sure to protect yourself from those nasty hoods. Two Bit used to love to point out how I'd never open my mouth. Well maybe that was because all I wanted to say was… was… what's the damn word?" "Pessimistic?", Pony piped up, happy to help aid his friend in accuracy of language. "Yeah", Johnny stated, "That word".

Dallas was slightly relieved. Nothing would change his Johnny, so he hoped. "Well," Dally started, "I don't know or give a fuck about what pessimistic means, but I'm sure glad you ain't changed too bad, Johnny". "Yeah, Me too".

Steve, Two Bit, and Soda had came back. They could hear their footsteps and crackling laughs miles away. Steve was carrying a case a cheap beer bought with the two dollars his dad had left him after kicking him out for four days. Two Bit was carrying a bottle of expensive liquor, which he didn't buy. Soda wasn't carrying anything, but he was sporting a black eye. He'd obviously found a fight.

"Pony!", Soda said happily, "You ain't gonna believe what happened!". He then went on to explain the circumstances around his black eye. "Wow, Soda", was all Pony could say. He didn't understand why his brother loved fights so much. But if it made him happy… "Yeah, and then I threw him on the floor, kicked him real good a few times, then we all bolted." "Nice", Dallas replied smirking. "Now", Dallas continued, "If storytime is over, throw me one of those beers, Steve." Steve threw him a bottle and Dallas popped the cap open no problem.

"Tell 'em 'bout the rumble", Soda said as he collected wood for a fire. It was night by now, and it was going to get cold. "Oh yeah", Steve thoughtfully said, "Ya should'a been there kid. It was great, we beat them Soces head's in. An' guess what? That other guy, Randy or something', he didn't show. Skipped town". Steve said this with such joy that it made Johnny question why it was so great. Why did they all think rumbles were so great? Fights weren't great, or at least that's what Johnny thought. He never wanted to fight anybody, it was too much work, too much hate, plus, he already got beat enough by his father. "I'm glad I wasn't there", Johnny mumbled, "They mighta gone after me since I killed that Bob kid." He decided to leave out the part where he doesn't like fighting. The rest of the gang like fights. Well, except Pony. He didn't like fights either, he might of even hated them.

"Well we sure wished you were there," Ponyboy said, "They outnumbered us since both you and Curly were in the cooler. And we thought Dally wasn't gonna be there but then he showed up". "Yeah", Dallas said after a gulp of beer, "I threatened my nurse with Two Bit's switch. She let me out." Everyone chuckled at that. "I'm glad things can go back to normal now", Ponyboy said. But what he didn't realise was that "Normal" was always changing. And the new "Normal" wouldn't be like the old "Normal".


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Hi, I never formaly introduced myself. (BTW, I dont use spell check on my author's notes cause I'm to lazy for that shit). I'm the author (shocker). If you are reading this, please leave a review if you would like to critque or praise my work. I would really aprciate it. (Dammit, I can't spell) Sorry if it's all drawn out and shit. I just like writting like that. So yeah, enjoy I guess.

It had been two days since Johnny was back. Johnny had just been sleeping at the lot the two nights he was released. He suddenly released he needed to get a new switch blade. Johnny didn't want one, he really didn't. He didn't want to chance kill another human being, and he didn't want to be reminded he killed a human. But, it was dangerous around these parts and once the Soces realize he was back, he'd probably get hell for it. Johnny decided it would be more than wise to go get a new blade. Hell, even Pony had a blade somewhere in his room. Coming from a kid who never uses his head about those kinds of things, it was almost certain Johnny would need another blade.

Johnny walked down to the town's "Hood's Store". Well, that wasn't the real name of the store, the real name is "Mike's". But everyone knows that that's where all the hoods go. Mike's was a dinky small shop on the edge of a strip of run down stores. There was a lot of dirt on the white wood around it, and one of the windows had a crack in it. Mike's was owned by a guy name Mike, but a couple of greasers who worked there were in charge of the selection of products. Mike's sold shotguns, horse feed, liquor, cigarettes, condoms, blades, and any other object a kid in this neighborhood would need. Rumor has it that if you asked one of the employees named Larry, he'd sell you grass.

Johnny quietly opened the door to Mike's. This wasn't the normal place you'd find him, that was more typical of Dallas or Two Bit or Steve or even Soda. But he really needed another switchblade, and Mike's sold them for cheap. Johnny went over to the counter where the knives were held. You just can't have knives out in the open in this part of town. There were many knives and switchblade. Johnny set his eyes on a 4 inch black blade. He decided 6 inches was too long. Johnny asked the hood working at the regester to open and sell it too him. He recognised the worker, his name was Marty. He knew Marty from around and maybe school. He was apart of Shepard's outfit. "You out already?", Marty asked casually. "Yeah." "Nice. You ain't plannin' on bustin' up no more Soces, right?", Marty said humorously. "Nope". Marty got out the blade and wrote down some inventory on a piece of paper. "I see you haven't changed much, a man of a few words", Marty joked. Johnny just shrugged. He bought the blade and a pack of smokes and looked up at the clock in Mike's. It was 7:20. There was still time for him to get to school on time by 7:30. He decided to head of in that direction.

It was 7:29 when Johnny walked into school. As he was walking to class, a lot of kids gave him funny looks or looked at him with awe. "He's the one who knifed the kid?", "I thought he got more time", "That's _him_?". All these comments Johnny could handle. It made him feel indifferent. When he had went into the Reformatory, he was paired with Curly Shepard, who got in the same day. Curly and him shared a room. "Hey", Curly had said, "What you doin' in here. I thought you were kinda well behaved or somthin'." The look of shock Curly had when Johnny told him how he knifed the Soc was insane. "Really? How long you got? Six months, me too. Neat. Nice job though on the Soc." So Johnny was used to those type of prying comments. But what really freaked him out was "Dirty little Bastard. I'll get that grease ball for the knife job".

School was the place in hell reserved for the most sinful sinners. Or, that's how Johnny saw it. His Homeroom teacher, , nearly had a heart attack when he walked in the class. "Oh, Hello", she had said surprised, "You may take your old seat in the back", she had simply said. Johnny sat down at his desk, wondering. This was a dumb class, it was for dumb kids. That got Johnny thinking about his future. Would he ever get out of here? Probably not.

The bell rung and Johnny booked it out of there. His second class, Algebra, was not on his mind right now as he decided to skip it. He went out into the school's dumpster area. There were always a few hoods hanging around, one of the gang would likely be there. Johnny walked out there and saw Steve talking to some other guy. Steve suddenly turned around to face Johnny and jumped. "Shoot, kid. You scared me". Johnny shrugged. "You skippin'", Steve asked as he got out a pack of cigarettes and offered Johnny one. "Yeah", Johnny said in defeat, "There ain't no use too it, ya know. I just keep on showing' up here once every while and I don't understand jack shit. I barely pass by extra credit work Pony does for me and I'm questioning if a high school degree is worth it." Steve looked like Johnny had combosted rather than speak his mind. It was shocking hearing Johnny bitch about things like that, or anything at all. Steve didn't know what to say. Steve was smart, not Pony smart, but smart. He typically got good grades and was put in a few smart classes. He didn't know what it was like to feel utterly dumb.

"Johnny", Steve slowly said dragging on his cigarette, "I don't know what to say, man. You just gotta hang in there. Keep up whatever your doing, cause it's working, you haven't failed nothing since Elementary school. Even if you barely pass, it's fine. Just finnish out school so you can get a diploma and an okay job." Johnny thought about it. That sure sounded simple, even though it was far from the truth. But he knew Steve was right, he would need to finish high school to get an okay job. "Yeah, your right", he mumbled.

"On the flip side", Steve said as he adjusted his leather jacket, "I heard there's gonna be a rumble soon. Some Soces saw you an' now they're getting all pissy. They want another rumble. This time, we win, you get your skin saved an' they back the fuck off our side for good, they win, they're gonna back the fuck in our side. Two Bit told me this morin'." Johnny internally winced. He did not want another rumble. He heard about the rumble in the cooler. Also, his life was on the line. If they lost, the Soces were allowed on their side and would beat the tar out of him. "How'd Two Bit know?". Steve laughed as he puffed out smoke. "Two Bit knows cause he was the one who offered the idea of a Rumble cause he overheard the Soces talkin. He's fucking dumb as rocks and I wished he never blabed, but we can't back down. So spread the word. I'm sorry, Johnny, but we gotta fight them". Great. This was just great.

"Hey!", some fat balding man yelled. "Get to class hoods!"


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm tired of fighting them", Johnny huffed in the passenger seat of someone's car. Dallas was driving thirty miles past the speed limit and was blasting the radio. "Whatta ya say?", Dallas yelled as he turned down the radio. Johnny sighed. "Nothin'", he said in defeat. "You hear about the rumble, Dal?". Dallas smirked. "Course I did, kid. Next week, right?". "Yeah". "Well don't you worry, we'll bash their heads in good." Johnny digested that. He really _really_ didn't want to go to the rumble. He wasn't quite fond of fighting, it wasn't his cup of tea. _Although come to think of it, Pony might hate it more_ ,Johnny thought, _He thinks fightin' is optional. Well, you always gotta fight in this world_.

"Hey, Dallas?". "Yeah, kid?", Dallas responded as he took a sharp turn. "Where you takin' us?", Johnny asked concerned yet not caring. "Just for a ride", Dallas responded. "Damn, kid. You all of a sudden are acting all nonchalant and shit". "That's a bit of big word for you", Johnny snarked bitterly. He knew it was true. He was acting down a lot more. He was acting like a bag of chips, filled with air. But who could blame him? He just wanted an escape. He didn't want this life. He didn't want to be persecuted because his family was broke. Or because he family hated him. Or because he wasn't good at school. He didn't want to be a greaser or a soc. So that left him with no body. He wanted to be nobody.

"Shut up, kid", Dallas said playfully, "I been hangin' 'round Pony too much. Any way, you need some… some… some motivation! That's the damn word". "Maybe you ain't been hanging out with Pony enough." Dallas ignored him. "You need somthin' to do. Like how Pony's always good cause he don't wanna be thrown in a boys home and Steve always is hustling' money so he can get outta his dad's place. Yeah, you need something to work for." "And what would I work for?". Dallas paused. "Don't know kid, but I got a feeling your gonna find that motivation soon. Just like I gotta feeling the Soc who owns this car is wondern' where it is now. I'ma dump it at the school parking lot. They'll find it soon enough".

Dallas drove back to the school and parked the car in a parking spot. They got out and walked to the Curtis's. Dallas was right, Johnny would find some motivation soon. Some big motivation.

It was the night of the rumble. A week can sure go fast. All the boys were huddled up at the Curtis's, as per usual. Steve managed to nick a bottle of something and was taking turns passing it around with Dallas And Two Bit. The stakes were high, and a little liquid courage wouldn't hurt. "We're gonna kick them insured asses!", Dallas piped up. The rest of the boys cheered. "Turn that radio up!", Soda yelled wanting to boost the adrenaline. Ponyboy walked over to the radio and turned it on full blast. It was " _I Fought The Law"._ "Ain't no law gonna win me!", Two Bit passionately cried. The boys seemed to get more riled up buy the song. But for Johnny, it just made him more apprehensive. The lyrics, "I fought the law and the law won", it just didn't sit right with him. But, the rest of the gang seemed to be excited and confident. Even Pony. The rumble couldn't get that bad?

It was nine. The sun had went down and was time for the rumble. Two Rumbles in two months, that should be a record or something. The boys hoped out of the house, Dallas was first, he was the most eagar. Johnny was second to last. He was trailing behind, he was the least excited. The others were adrenaline packed, but Johnny felt dread. A fight can fill you up with adrenaline. It really can. If your made enough, you might not even remember what happened. You'll feel jittery and ecstatic for a while. Then your adrenaline drops, and you crash. It was like a drug. Some people were just as addicted to fights as they were booze or pills or smokes or acid or speed or grass or anything. Johnny didn't want to get addicted to nothing. That's why he didn't like fights.

As he was trailing behind, he looked through the window of the Curtis's house. To his shock, he saw Sodapop still inside. Usually, Soda was the one of the first people out of the door, craving a fight. It was strange. Then, Sodapop picked up the half drank whisky bottle and downed the rest. That was the real shocker. Soda didn't drink anymore. He use too before his parents died. He stopped because the night of his parents crash, he was hauled in for intoxication. His parents were driving to pick him up from the station when they got in a reck. It was late, maybe twelve am. It was dark and they couldn't see the road ahead. Soda had felt extremely guilty for the longest time. Steve bailed him out, it was hushed over for Pony's sake and Soda quit his wild antics. Soda was bawling at the funeral for a reason.

Johnny speed walked up ahead to catch up with the rest of the crowd. He acted like he saw nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So this is a short chapter, but it's okay because I posted somthing else this week. So I have decided that a good day for me to publish chapters is on Fridays. So I will regalarly post on Fridays or Saturdays depending on where you live. Also, they will probably be posted late cause I write at night. But, it will be consistant because of my writting statagy, so every friday/saturday there will be new chapeter(s). Also, this fic has been focusing alot on Johnny's side of the story and is about to change to other character's side of the story. Lastly, thank you so much for all the nice reviews! Feel free to leave constructive reviews as well, I always want to improve my writting. So, uh, yeah.**

The boys bounced and pranced to the site of the rumble. This time it was too take place in one of the Shepard's many alleys they claimed. It was a good couple of miles away if you walked on the sidewalks or street. But through the zig zags of backyards, it only took fifteen minutes. They were there in no time.

The Shepherd outfit was already there and so was another bane of greasers. The alleys were good for fights because when the fuzz rolled up you could split and run through the alleys to your freedom. The Soces who didn't come around this side of town had no clue were to run and would get caught. Of course, those donut hogs wouldn't dare touch a polo collared teen and would most likely escort the teens home trailing their Corvettes. Although unfair, any greaser would prefer an alley than an open field. A field is a death trap, your gonna get caught no matter where you run. Once, two years ago, there was a grudge fight between Soda and Steve against some Soces. Both sides brought some friends to the field and it soon became a full blown gang fight. The fuzz rolled up and there was nowhere to hide. Those who surrendered easily were left free while others (Dallas) were hauled in. Fields weren't good.

 _Vrooom_. A mustang pulled up. It was nice and shiny. Five Soces got out. Then another car pulled up. More Soces. Another car. More Soces. One last car pulled up. Word sure did spread quickly. There were nineteen of them. There were twenty greasers. Statistics said it was gonna end up okay. But who knows?

"Hey!", a lean hood shouted. "Big guy!", he continued, pointing at Darry, "You oughta start." "Sure," Darry said as if he were accepting coffee or replying to a simple question. "I'll start', he said. Darry walked up to the Soc the Soces chose to start. There was a few exchange of explicits before Darry landed the first punch. The guy was knocked out cold and the fight had officially begun.

Kicking, screaming, yelping, strangling, punching, spitting, any vile thing you could possibly think off. Johnny felt a blow to his back. He swiftly turned around in a fluid motion. The Soc who kicked him was tall and built. It was definitely not a fair fight. This would require a skill Johnny had learned while he was at the cooler. The kids there were mean and unfathomable, and they certainly like wreaking havoc for the fun of it. They liked picking on younger and smaller kids. Johnny nearly got the daylights beat out off him on his second day. Almost if it wasn't for the fack Curly had taught him a neat trick. "Hey man, you know this guys here like to pick on kids like you. Here's the thing, you gotta pinch them on their neck, right above here. It works like a charm, man. Knocks em' out quick." Johnny jumped on the Soces back before he knew what was going on and pinched him right on the spot Curly had been blabbing about. The Soc dropped like a fly hitting a swatter.

Johnny ran over to Pony, who was stumbling around with a Soc who looked about sixteen, Johnny's age. The Soc was plumbing Pony, who was much smaller, so Johnny swung at the back of his head. That got him distracted alright. The Soc turned around to face his new attacher when Pony jumped on top of him and started to strangle him, that was his signature move kinda. The rolled around in the grass a while before a "Shit, the fuzz!", was screamed and all the Soces split to their cars.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Please leave a review if you want, they really make my day. Also, happy holidays, which ever you celebrate.

"Get out dirty little fuckers!", a pissed off voice scathed. Johnny looked up and matched the voice to Steve. Then, a happy voice piped up, "Fuckin' Sissies!". It was Soda's. They all paraded around with looks of pride and joy until Dallas yelled "The fuzz!". The happy smug looks they were just wearing faded as they took of for a run throughout the alleys.

Left, strait, left, right, then onto the main strip of stores and dinners. By the time anyone made it out to the road dazzling with lights on "open signs", they were all out of breath, although Pony much less. They all leaned against a wall trying to catch their breath. Dallas was the first to speak, "Man", he said devilishly, "that was tuff". Dallas had a grin the size of a whale. Getting chased by the police was half the fun in illegal activity in his opinion. "You know what else sound's tuff?", Two Bit asked humorously, "gettin' some booze that's what. I think I'm gonna go hunt up some liquor store". He had a black eye and a busted lip that would probably burn at the contact of alcohol, but that won't stop Two Bit from drinking. "I'm goin' with you, man", Dallas said as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. They stalked of up the street, looking for somewhere to clench their cravings.

"Hey Pony!," Darry suddenly exclaimed as if he just had a revelation. "It's a school night, you gotta go home, bub". Pony sighed and said, "C'mon, Darry. Can't I just hang around for an hour then head back home?". It was customary for the gang to go and do something after a rumble if no one was hurt bad. Since the law stepped in before any real damage was done, no one was really battered up. You couldn't tell that Steve had been fighting except for the blood smeared on his white shirt, Soda was grinning through a couple of nasty bruises on his cheek, Darry wasn't hurt at all, and Pony just had a few cuts and looked like he hadn't washed his clothes for a year. Johnny surveyed himself. He had a black eye and a slight limp, but he couldn't hardly noticed those meniscus injuries. His father had done much worse in far less time.

"No," Darry sternly said. "I talked to your English teacher. Said he thinks you might only get a "B". After barely getting a "C" last quarter, I don't want no "B". And I heard you sayin' somthin' to Soda 'bout a test. So you best go home, sleep good, and bring home an "A"." Pony just sighed. "Yeah, alright Darry". "There ya go", Darry said smiling as he ruffled Ponyboy's hair, a recent sign of affection he now gave Pony once in a while. Their dynamic had improved since the church incident. "Bye", Pony said as he and Darry walked off towards their home. It would be another hour before they got home unless they caught a bus or something. As they were walking down the road to a bus stop, Darry sharply turned around and yelled, "Soda!", as if he forgot he had another brother. "Shoot," Soda mumbled, "thought I got off the hook". Steve chuckled lightly. "Don't come home at no late hour", Darry said, trying to parent a child who turned a blind eye to parenting. "You got work tomorrow and they can't have you slacking". Soda smiled and wolfishly said, "You ain't gotta worry 'bout me." Pony was always the liar and his family. He could whip one up as quick and believable as Two Bit. But recently, Soda had been working on his lying skills.

"Let's go hunt up some action", Steve suggested to Soda and Johnny. Soda smiled and said, "I heard some chicks today say there was gonna be an organised drag race today. Some Soc was makin' fun of ol' Marty Rogers' car. Marty offered to race him, show him how good his car is. Man, Marty's car is tuff, though. Heard Curly and him went around "collecting" parts to rev up his ride." "Well where's it at?", Steve asked interested. Usually drag races were just juvenile races born out of the second. An organised race was a rarity and certainly not one to be missed. "Down by the bridge", Soda said, "You guys in?". "Yeah", Johnny said, he liked watching drag races and fast car drives. "I'd want to see that race", Steve stated. "Alright, let's go".

It took them about twenty minutes to wait for a bus and another twenty to go and get to the site of the race. Then, they had had too walk down a ditch to get to the site of the race. It hadn't started yet, but people were already there and the site had become a bit of a party ground. The greasers were on one side and living while some Soces were on the opposite side of the ditch grumbling. As the trio were walking down the ditch, they spotted Dallas and Two Bit with some other hood looking fellows drinking and cursing loudly. "Hey look, there"s Dallas and Two Bit", Soda pointed at them. "Let's go over". With each step they took, they could here Two Bit's loud voice clearer and clearer. "And then them collared pussys and ran!", he exclaimed before howling. He was obviously recounting the rumble. "Man", one of the other guys said, "You shoulda told us bout the rumble. We woulda shown". "Yeah", another one said.

"Hey", Soda said loudly, trying to get their attention. Dallas and Two Bit turned. "Hey guys!", Two Bit boomed. "Looks like you heard about the race". "Yeah". "Well", Two Bit said curtly, "I was just explaining to Larry and Chris 'bout the rumble. Boy was that fun!... The rumble I mean." Steve scoffed. "Yeah, fun as hell. Now stop blabbin' and throw me a beer." Dallas handed him a bottle and said, "Soda, want one?". "Sure", he replied. Johnny furrowed his eyebrows and looked puzzled. "Thought you quit drinkin", Soda", he said to Soda wanting an explanation for his sudden change in behavior. "Well, you know what they say," he said comical, "People keep on say to never quite, right? So I ain't quittin'". Soda put a smile on his face. But Johnny could see past his facade. His mouth may be smiling, but his eyes weren't and they showed a look of defeat and despair.


	10. Chapter 10

An: So hello. Thank you for the nice reviews. This chapter has content about teen pregnancy and abortion. If you do not like these topics, scroll to the bottom where I will provide a brief summary of this chapter so you don't have to read it but also are informed of what's going on. Also, I would like to mention a theory of mine. So, I think Sandy and Soda knew that Sandy was pregnant for a long while. But, Sandy told Soda that it was his. I think this because when Steve said to Pony, "It wasn't him" (referring to the pregnancy), Pony seemed to just understand, like he knew already but though it was Soda's. So that's my theory and that's what I'm going with. Also, please leave a review if you want.

 _Don't think about it_ , he scolded himself as he hooted and hollered at the cars zooming by. It was midnight and Sodapop Curtis was a wreck. It felt like when his parents were still alive, and he took them for gradient. He'd cause hell for them. Not on purpose, of course. He'd never intentionally hurt them. He just never intentionally pleased them too much. He'd go out, get drunk or high, just like the other kids in his neighborhood. He was as rowdy and reckless as any other kid you'd expect from this neighborhood. His parents wondered what went wrong, why he wasn't as smart as their other sons or why he decided to take his athletic ability out on fights rather than a sport, and that just filled Soda's anger and disturbance. Mr. and Mrs. Curtis didn't know half of Soda's antics and Pony knew not even a quarter. But some things are best left undone.

The Martian kid from Shepherds outfit passed the Soc kid. Everyone on his side of the ditch was screaming with joy, except Sodapop Curtis. _Don't think about it_ , he reminded himself again. But he couldn't forget. The things a brain could conjure was truly disturbing. The bare facts he knew mixed with the imagery he imagined. It was simply too much. How would you like it if your girlfriend got knocked up with some other hood's kid, lied to you and strung you along a while thinking it was yours, upped and left to Florida, and now this. It'd make anyone feel pretty shitty, much less Sodapop Curtis.

"I'm heading' out", a voice snapped Soda back into reality. "I wanna make it to school tomorrow", Johnny had said as he walked off, his cigarette glowing in the darkness of the night. "Should someone go with him? I don't want no Soces jumpin' him no more", Two Bit questioned usually concerned. "Nah, man", someone said, and it was settled. Soda looked back into the ditch, the Martin kid won, good for him. Everyone was cheering and he knew this was when the real party begin. It would be like those beer blast you hear every Soc raving about but wildier. And Soda was ready for every minute of it.

At least two hours had past, maybe three. Who knows at this point? Someone offered Soda these pills. He was already buzzed, but he still accepted. As he took them, he thought of Sandy. How she took some too, maybe they were the same kind of pills or maybe they were different. But it didn't matter. All that matters is that Sandy is dead. She took some pills like this and now she's dead. She didn't want to kill _herself_. She wanted to kill the child growing in her. Shoving a hanger up there probably grossed her out to much, so pills would do it. Dumb, dumb, girl. She was only a hundred pounds and 5'2. She didn't know that she'd O'D. That six pills would end her fetus' and her life. He wrote a letter to her, it came back unopened. Her grandmother, too distraught to tell the poor boy her granddaughter was dead, finally worked up the courage to write the dumb boy who loved her. Stupid old bag. Little did she know that one life was gone, and that letter would send another one spiralling down.

"You okay?", asked a drunk Steve. Soda wobbled a bit. "Never been better, buddy". Steve furrowed his eyebrows in confusion of Soda's new behaviors. "Why don't we head back? You got work tomorrow at twelve.", Steve suggested responsibly. Usually it was Soda hauling a wasted Steve home, but today roles were reversed. Two Bit kindly drove them home, speeding the whole way. When they finally got the the Curtis', the whole world was swaying. Steve quietly opened the door. If it were Pony, Darry would be on that couch waiting for him. But it was Soda, so Darry was soundly asleep in his room He probably expected Soda to be home three hours ago, but it wouldn't kill him to not know some things. "Alright Soda", Steve wisphered, "Ima head out now, go to sleep or you'll be a wreck tomorrow".

The sun blared through the flimsy curtains in Pony and Soda's room. "Dammit", Soda growled as he woke up. He had a terrible hangover and didn't want to get up. He was drifting back to sleep when he remembered he had work. "Shit", he mumbled as he rose from bed. He looked around for a clock and nearly jumped out of his skin when he released the time. 11:45. Fifteen minutes till work. He looked around for his DX shirt. It was laying on the living room floor. (How'd it get here?) He put it on an walked out. Darry took the car to work, normally he'd walk to work when Darry took the truck, but today he'd be late. "Shit", he cursed again, probably for the 100th time. Just when he thought he was doomed, Steve's truck pulled up. "Get in", he grumbled knowangly. "Awh thanks man. You just save my ass". "I know", Steve said plainly as he speed off to the DX.

Summary: Sandy O'Ds trying to abort her baby. Soda gets all upset that she died and gets wasted at a drag race (Vrooom Vrooooom). And he gets depressed. The chapter ends as Steve and Him go to the DX.


	11. Chapter 11

"Damn", Steve scowled. "What the hell were you thinkin' yesterday? You got wasted man." Soda sighed, "I don't know, man. I guess I just needed a break or somthin'." Steve laughed in spite. "I think we all need a break at times", he bitterly said in defeat. "Did ya hear? Apparently Dallas brought some uppers to the race. Two Bit told me he's sellin' again, but this time it just ain't grass, he's also sellin' some harder stuff." Soda recalled someone offering him some uppers. "Yeah, I know. Dally gave me some uppers yesterday." Steve turned to look at Soda. He gave Soda a confused look before saying, "So, I see your up to your old partying self". Soda shrugged. "I guess. I mean, damn, what's it? Nine, ten, eleven months no drinking, no real partying. I think I just need to get back to my old self sometimes, you dig? Anywho, whatcha doin' outta school, bub. Ain't you supposed to be in Calculus or some school shit? You skippin'?". Steve kept his eyes on the road as he said, " I knew you were gonna be late to work, figured you didn't want to get fired. And plus, it's my lunch. I ain't missing no school." Soda smiled, "Thanks, Man".

Soda hopped out of Steve's truck. His feet hit the hard cement and slammed the door before Steve drove back to the building that Soda's worst and fondest memories took place in. It was a cool day, yet the sun was blazing and shining. Soda opened the DX door and found the manager there waiting for somebody to relieve him from his job. "Alright", the manager said, slapping down the keys as he prepared to leave the store. "It busy?", Soda asked lightly. "Nah, man", the manager said. "Just a couple of kids here and there but that's all". Soda nodded as he took the place at the counter. He picked up a piece of paper that had the list of repairs needed for the cars. "Hey,"Soda said. "There's no cars for repairs". The manager sighed and said with a slight smile, "Yeah, it's been boring as hell today just sitting at the counter and doing nothing. That's why I'm glad you came in. See ya". The manager waved and hurried out the door.

Soda sat on the chair by the counter. There was no cars and no one coming in today. There was absolutely nothing to do except stair into the wall and fidget. Soda started to think, which didn't happen often. He started to think about everything under the sun. He thought about Sandy, and how her funeral was in two week. Darkness. Funerals were just plain dark and painful. You try and hold back your tears, but it just makes the tears form faster. Soda didn't want to go through another funeral. He just didn't.I n fact, he probably couldn't. He might die himself once he stepped into the church.

The, he thought about his future. How he'd better get used to staring at this DX wall, because working at a gas station was probably all he'd do in life. Pony would get a scholarship and make it far in life. He could become a doctor, or a lawyer, or a teacher, or a scientist. Darry, even though he worked low paying jobs, could probably rent an apartment in a nicer area once he didn't have so many mouths to feed. Two Bit, comical and reckless Two Bit, mentioned something about being a car salesman once he got out of school. He'd probably make a good one seeing how he can talk a mile a minute. Steve was smart, he might make it through college if his father chipped in a bit. Most of the boys had a plan for their life , and here Soda was stuck in a gas station his whole life.

He'd live here his whole life. He'd marry a girl who'd live here her whole life. His kids would be born into this life. Maybe they'd struggle in school, just like Sodapop. Or maybe they'd be smart like Pony. Maybe they'd stay. Maybe they'd go. Who knows? All Soda knew was that he was craving a damn smoke and a beer.


	12. Chapter 12

The greyness of the walls put a bored droop on to Johnny's eyes. It was noon and the sun was shining from the school windows. The teacher was rambling on and on about some war, maybe the Civil war, or maybe the Seven Year war, some war. They were all the same.

"Fighting don't get you nowhere", Johnny had said to Curly when he about slugged the cafeteria lady at the Reform. " _But I told that bitch I wanted the meat, not the soup. She deserves a fuckin'-". "Fightin' don't get you nowhere." Curly turned around and his eyes laughed. "You're one to talk", he mocked jokingly, referring the murder. "That's different", Johnny stated before thinking a moment. "Let me rephrase that", he said after a minute. "Fightin' don't get you into nothin' but trouble. And if I was you, I wouldn't want to add another notch to my case, you dig. I doubt you want to stay here any longer than you have too." Curly thought about that. "Yeah," you're right, Cade. I wanna get out here as soon as possible and get my hands on some hair oil". It was three weeks in and Curly's hair was living up to his name by curling. The hair oil usual weighed the curls down and with out it his hair was a jumbled mess. Johnny sighed as they walked to a table with their food, "Yeah. I feel bad for Ponyboy, I cut an' bleached his hair. I ain't never seen that defeated. He even cried". Curly spit out the soup he was eating. "Curtis cried?", he asked dumbly. Johnny smiled a bit and said, "Yeah, he said he was cryin' 'bout something else, but I doubt it. He loved his hair." Curly's eyes lit up, obviously thinking of all the ways he'd tease Ponyboy when he got out. "Damn, that ain't tuff", Curly thought out loud. "I don't think I've cried since I was ten", he added as an after statement. "How 'bout you, Cade? When's the last time you've cried?". At first, Johnny wouldn't answer the question. "Last month" sounded pretty stupid, so he didn't say anything. After enough whining on Curly's end, he gave in. "Fine. Last month. Pony was crying and it got me all upset thinking about how I'd ruin his life. How he'd live out in hideouts his whole life, never seeing' his brothers again. Then it got me thinkin' about how I killed a kid. How he was dead and had a future not in a jail cell waiting for him. I don't think I thought about that real good before he started crying. I was so busy trying not to get caught. When I started cryin', the kid shut up crying. I bet it scared him, me crying. He had only seen me cry once before…" he trailed off. Curly looked intrigued. "Nice", was all he said._

"Cade!", the teacher yelled Johnny was drifting off. "What?", he said startled and some kinds snickered at his oblivion. "I'm talking about the French Revolution, and you are falling asleep in my class. Do you think that what I'm saying is so unimportant that you can fall asleep in my class?". Johnny wanted to roll his eyes to the back of his head, but he resisted. It was the same idocrit lecture every teacher gave the kid, especially greaser kid, who dared to nod off in their class. "Yes", Johnny thought in his head. But once the kids snickered, he knew it wasn't just in his head. "What did you say to me?", the middle aged man challenged. "Sorry", Johnny said emotionlessly. "I didn't mean to say that aloud.". The teacher just shook his head in mock furry. You could see the devilish smile in his eyes, the smile every teacher gave while reprimanding a greaser. That was no look of furry, more like satisfaction. "Well you did. You said it right to my face. You do realize that you're failing my class. You have been absent for a month straight and have turned in no work". All the greasers in the classroom started howling. The teacher obviously didn't bother to open the newspaper. How could you miss the headline murder story dated a month ago? A lot of things started to make sense in Johnny's head. Most of his teachers acted scared of him and tried not to meet his gaze. Although he was glad this teacher wasn't, it made him feel like he was normal, that this teacher treated him no different than his other delinquent students. He had gotten his grades up in most classes since he was forced to attend school at the reform and most teachers transfer those grades into their books. This teacher here was just plain dumb and the whole class was laughing at how little he really knew.

"Stop laughing!", the teacher shouted. "Now," he said when the class quited, he was obviously going to go in for the kill. Teachers always tried to piss of their grease students, taking joy when they were sent to the principal's office. "So, how was your month long vacation? Now that you're back from skipping-". "I wasn't skipping", Johnny stated. "Really?", the teacher said sure he had him in a jam. "Then where were you?". Johnny sighed. "I was in the cooler- I mean in jail. I ain't failing your class, I got decent grades at the reform school so you need to put those grades in your grade book. An' so what if I was failing your class, half of us here probably are." The teacher shook his head again, knowing he couldn't argue back. So instead, he turned his attention to the rest of the class. "You hoods", he began, "You need to show more interest in things like academics. The French Revolution was a very intresting time. Personaly, I would love to have seen the executions". A hood in the back called out, "You can see some executions here, too. There ain't no gullotines, blades are more convenient, right Cade?". Jonny sighed as he was slowly getting more angry. He didn't like thinking about what happened that night. "Fuck off, man", he retorted uncharacteristically upset. "What you say to me?". " I said", Johnny started, boiling with unusual anger, "Fuck off".

"Enough!", the teacher yelled, glad to have some excuse to send a student away. "Cade, principle". Johnny huffed out of the classroom glad.

AN: Hahaha, I love it when things go to shit. So I have a question for those who give a fuck about my story: Should I make it all depressing or happy or a mixture of both. BTW, I don't think this story is going to have much plot other than tracking the lives of the greasers. So I'll just switch perspectives and stories to tell how each person his dealing with the events. Next is gonna be Ponyboy.


	13. Chapter 13

Ponyboy trudged down the street. He was huffing and puffing with anger. He had never been mad at Sodapop before. Never seriously. Sure, when Soda slipped a card during a poker game or stole a few smokes from him, it would annoy Pony. But Ponyboy had never been truly angry at Sodapop until today. For many other boys in the neighborhood, the things that Soda was doing was acceptable, normal even. But Sodapop never did things like this, it was out of character. He didn't even do things like this when their parents were still around. So why was he doing things like that now?

Pony took out his pack of cigarettes and lit one up. No matter how hard he tried, he could never just kick the habit. It was almost five, track practice let out about twenty minutes ago and Ponyboy was walking home alone. He knew the risks of walking home alone, he remembered what happened last time. But nobody could give him a ride today since Steve was working, Darry was at work with the truck, and Two Bit had to help his mother for once in his life. So that left Ponyboy walking home in complete anger. His brother was so stupid. So completely stupid. Pony hadn't seen Soda in two days, and he planned to keep it that way. After another twenty minutes of walking, Ponyboy finally reached home. He swung open the door, not caring if it slammed. Nobody was home. _Good_ , Pony thought as he got himself chocolate milk. He didn't want anyone here. He sat down at the table in the dining room and began to scribble an essay up for English.

A half an hour latter, the door opened and closed, but Ponyboy didn't look back to see who it was. "Hey, kid", a gruff voice said. Pony turned around to identify the voice as Steve's. "Hey", was what Pony said back. Steve and Pony had started to get along better, mostly because Pony stopped always accepting Soda's invitations to go places. "You know," Steve started as he plopped down on the couch, "I could scrap up the money to bail him out. It's not that much". Ponyboy laughed a little, "Are you asking for my permission?". Steve scowled slightly, "Well kinda, I know how much you're mad at him and I also know how much you want him to come home. I figure you might be more mad, and don't want him home. So tell me, should I go up and get him or let him stay?". Pony though for a minute. "Let him rot in there. If he wants to go act like a hood, he can get treated like a hood. It ain't your fault that he got picked up drunk."

Steve nodded, he understood. This was the first real bump the brothers had hit on a long road of loyalty and trust. "Alright, kid. Just lemme know if you change your mind. It can get pretty boring without Soda, I think I might know that best." Steve walked out the house and shut the door carefully for once. Steve's departure led Ponyboy into his own thoughts. " _Why is he doing this? WHY? He's always been okay, always been clean. He always used to try to stay out of trouble. But now, he couldn't care less. Is he plain dumb? Social Services could come and snatch us both up. Shit. Social Services. Damn, we're gonna catch hell from them! They were already on the fence about Darry keepin' us and the whole murder rap didn't do no good. Damn it! Ain't no way they're gonna let us stay together now! Shit! Shit! Shit! I might as well pack my clothes up."_ Pony got up from the table and paced around the small kitchen. "Damn it!", he muttered.

After about ten minutes of pacing and cursing, Ponyboy sat done on the couch. "Wait till Darry hears about this", was all he thought.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Yo, I'm so sorry that I didn't post for two weeks. I was bussy not doing my homework, haning out with friends, and bindge watching that 70's show. Lame excuse, I know. But, to make it up, I'll post the two chapters I missed and today's chapter. So, I'll post three chapters today (including this one). Enjoy. As usual, please leave me a review and let me know how I can aprove. Also, I have some questions for yall. 1. Whos's your favorite outsiders character 2. What POV/ Chahracter should I do next. I was thinking Steve but who knows? Yall let me know. Enjoy!

"Hey, Guys", a cowering voice said as the door to the Curtis household opened. Ponyboy was on the couch finishing up his math homework and Darry was in the kitchen making dinner. "Hey, Soda!", Darry said gleefully, "Glad I could finally see you, Pony told me you were working' late this last days and when I got home from my night job you guys were already asleep." Soda furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, what did Darry mean? Pony shot him a look. It clearly stated, "You better thank me". "Oh yeah," Soda said, picking up the vibe, "Yeah". "I'm making baked Chicken and mash potatoes. Grab a plate".

After dinner, Darry retreated back into his room to get some well deserved sleep. That left Soda and Pony to clean the dishes and kitchen. "So",... Soda awkwardly started as he put some dishes in the sink. Ponyboy didn't respond to Soda's poor attempt at a conversation starter. "Pony", he tried again. "You know, I… Thanks for coverin' for me." Ponyboy looked up from the dishes he was doing. He tried out a glare that he often saw on Steve's scowling face. "Don't thank me", Ponyboy bitterly snarled. "I shoulda ratted you out. You know there's bee stories going round about you. I ain't a stupid kid, Soda. I know you've been messing around an' getting in trouble. I shoulda told Darry so he can put a stop to your bull shit. I was worried sick you were gonna be thrown in some jail cause I know for certain this wasn't your first time getting picked up by the fuzz. Them fuzz probably think your a greasy 't start acting like no hood. Cause then I'm gonna treat you like a hood and so's everybody else."

Sodapop sighed as he brought out a broom from a closet."Man," Soda started sympathetically, "I'm sorry Ponyboy. I didn't wanna worry you. I didn't think me getting jailed was a big deal". Ponyboy slammed down a dish. "Damnit, Soda! Don't you realize what could and can happen! The county can come and snatch us up! I've already been caught in a murder rap and now this! They're gonna think Darry's a shit guardian! And the messed up thing is that I'm more worried about the things I been hearin' 'bout you." Ponyboy took a breath and his voice started to quiver. "Why can't we just catch a break?".

Sodapop realized what a great stress he brought to Pony. A strange heavy feeling came over him. Soda didn't usually feel this way. Everything he did was justified, there was hardly never a need for this weird, vaguely familiar feeling. It was guilt. "I'm sorry, Pony. Don't you worry 'bout nothing. Leave it to your brothers." Ponyboy looked at Soda with pleading teary eyes. All was forgiven between the brothers, but Pony had one request for Soda. "Don't never do none of those pills again. I overheard Dallas and Two-Bit talking about you poppin' some pills. "Don't ever do that again. Please?". "Of course, Pony. I ain't never gonna do that again." Ponyboy started up again quivering and shaking, "You know, Johnny once told me somthin' in the lot. He said everybody in our gang has done shit some things and don't tell me cause I won't think of them the same. Like how he smokes dope. When he said that, it made me feel all young and like a kid. That y'all hide stuff from me to shield me from things. It pissed me off. I ain't no kid. But now, I'm glad some stuff is hidden. Cause sometimes, I don't want to know how shitty you all are." Ponies last comment made a sting on Soda.


	15. Chapter 15

"Damn it!", a loud angry voice bellowed from the living room. Ponyboy stiffened like a board as he stretched himself out from his bed. Soda wasn't there, he had already gotten up. Maybe he was making breakfast or was at work. The curtains blew ever so slightly and the sun blared through the window, causing Pony to squint and muffle. He tossed over and was about to drift off when the door busted open and an angered Darry said, "It's time to get up, Pony. Social Workers are gonna be over in three hours. It would be nice if they'd give us a damn warning." Darry huffed off, not mad at Pony or Soda, just mad at the world.

Ponyboy sat up on his bed. He hoped off and pulled on a pair of jeans. He took a quick glance and his room. It was not the cleanest. There were clothes everywhere and many small trinkets the workers would most likely see and mark the family as a pack of hoods. Pony started by making the bed. He laid the wool blanket his mother made over the bed. It looked fairly cozy and warm. He moved over to Soda's and his dresser. His switchblade and Soda's many were laying out in the open. He scooped them up and placed them in a draw with many clothes on top. There were empty cartons of cigarettes and empty pepsi bottles that littered the dressers. Ponyboy threw them all out and walked to his desk. He started on the papers, tons of them. Papers we sprawled out coving the desk. Math homework, returned tests, court letters, all kinds of paper. Ponyboy picked each one up and threw them all away without sparing a glance at what he was throwing out.

Most of the papers were thrown out when Pony felt the odd sensation of a real letter. The smooth stamp and odd textured paper gave it away. He looked down at the letter. _To Sodapop Curtis, From Norma Smith._ Something struck a cord of cognition. He had heard that name before. When someone was bitching about that name. But who was it?

" _Yeah, I can't believe my grandma is making me visit this year. I mean, where even is Tampa FL. Do ya know, Soda?". Soda wolfishly grinned before ruffling his hair. "Shoot, baby. I ain't gotta clue. But, ya know what? I bet Pony knows. He's a smart kid. Hey Pony!", Soda called as Sandy gave him the letter. "Come mere". Thirteen year old Pony stood up from the patch of grass he was playing cards on. "What?". "Look here", Soda replied, handing Pony the letter. "You know what this place is.". Ponyboy scanned the address. " 106 Parchment Street, Tampa FL, From Norma Smith, To Sandy Smith." "Tampa", Pony asked as his eyes squinted in the sun, "Yeah, Tampa FL", Sand sweetly said. "My grandma's making me visit her, only problem is I haven't got a clue where she lives". Pony smile. "Tampa FL, stands for Tampa Florida. Florida's nice. I ain't never been there, but it looks nice. I bet you'll like it there."_

Suddenly, Ponyboy remembered. It was Sandy's granma. The letter reeked of curiosity, but Pony knew he shouldn't go snooping in Soda's stuff. But he just had to read it… He carefully flipped open the envelope and read.

 _Dear Sodapop,_

 _My granddaughter was very fond of you for some reason._

 _To me, you just seem like a hood who knocked up my baby._

 _Now, my baby is dead. She overdosed on some pills._

 _She tried to kill that baby in her, but instead it killed her too._

 _She knew it might of killed her. She wrote a note._

 _It told me that she was trying to kill the baby, but it might kill her._

 _She said she didn't care if she died. She said to write to a Soda Curtis if_

 _she did die. So there it is, she's dead._

 _-Norma Smith_

That's when Ponyboy got it. That's why Soda was acting weird. Sandy didn't even tell her who the real daddy was. She blamed Soda. That's why.


	16. Chapter 16

"Shit! They're pullin' up!", Darry hollored as he looked out the front window to see a shiny car obviously not native to this part of Tulsa driving up the road. "Soda, take out the trash. Two Bit has been dumping too much of his beer bottles in it. Hurry! And Pony, put on a damn shirt. Not _that_ shirt. Why? It has fifty fucking holes in it! Fine. _That one._ Alright! You two sit on the couch and be pretty. Soda, put those smokes away, if it's a rich kid, it's profesional. If it's a poor kid, smoking makes ya a hood. Shit they're on the porch."

A young woman stood on the mat outside while an older man knocked on the door. Darry opened the door curtly and motiened them in as he cracked a smile and exchanged "Hellos". "Hello", the woman said as she walked over to the boys on the couch. She had blonde hair that was curled and a navy blue shirt. The man walked over with Darry, he was obviously going to talk bisnis with Darry while the woman would talk to the boys. "Hi", the boys said.

The woman sat on a chair facing the boys. "I'm Ms. Ekins. You must be", she checked her clipboard, "Ponyboy and Sodapop". The boys nodded and looked down. This smiling facade the lady was putting up was most likely fake. It was just tacktick to make the boys talk about their troubled lives. Its was a way to get more information. A ticket to a boys home.

"So, how are you two doing in school? How about you go first, Ponyboy?". Ponyboy fumbled with the bottom of his shirt. "Good, I guess. I got mostly A's this quarter, one C in English." "Do you consider C's bad?". "Yes ma'am." The lady took down some notes. "How about you, Sodapop?". Soda sighed as he said, "I don't go to school, ma'am. I dropped out." looked at her paper. "Of course," she replied, "I must of skimmed over the papers too fast."

"So, it says here that both of you have been caught up in some altercations. Let's talk about that. It says here Ponyboy, that you were charged with accomplice in a murder case and for running away. I know all charges were dropped, so don't worry, we can't place you in a boys home for this. I just want to know what was going through your head when you went through it." Ponyboy melted into is seat. He spoke in the voice saved for strangers and cops, spoken in incorrect grammar and hood sounding. "I was scarred."

"Why did you run away".

"My brother and I had an argument. I just wanted to walk around town with my buddy. I didn't want to runaway no more after we walked around".

"Who instigated the physical altercations".

"It was them rich kids. They were talking smack. My buddy told em' to get out our territory but they didn't. They came in on us."

"Is the territory you are talking about gang related?"

Ponyboy swallowed. He knew lying wasn't right. Even when he said. "No ma'am".

"Okay, how about you, Sodapop. It says you were arrested for public intoxication. Now, we aren't going to taking much concern into this issue. It would be alarming if your brother took part in this behaviour, but quite honestly, we won't put you in a boys home because we know that kids like you will just run away back home. You are so close to eighteen."

Sodapop started to explain his perspective of the whole incident. Ponyboy felt a huge rock of concern lifted from him as the lady told him that they would all stay together. It's all he wanted.


	17. Chapter 17

"Alright, everything seems to be in order. We will come back in six months to check on everything", the man said as he put his coat on a stepped out the door. "Yes, stay out of trouble, kids", the lady smiled as she shut the door behind her. Darry sighed in relief and leaned up against the door. "You know, every time they come up here, I get so spooked."

Soda popped up from the couch. "Well", he said, "I'm gonna head over to the DX, I gotta put in a few hours." And with that he flew out the door.

After Johnny came around and asked Pony to hang out at the lot, time passed quickly. And before he knew it, Ponyboy's weekend was already gone. Monday morning started off normal. Ponyboy had hurried to his first period class and sat down at his desk in the back. He didn't like sitting up front. It was like having a cat displayed in front of a bunch of dogs. A grease in the front of the class was sure to get papers thrown and spitballs spat at them. So the back of the class was the best place for a grease like himself. Soon, that class passed, and the next one after that and the one after that and so on.

It was finally time for gym. Most of the kids Pony hung around with didn't bother with gym. Others just hung out under the bleachers. The gym coach was on vacation someplace tropical, which meant there was a dumb stand in teacher who takes attendance and tells the kids to play some sport. Ponyboy decided he would just stay for attendance and then hang out under the bleachers for the rest of class. He vaguely remembered that Two Bit had gym at this period too. He just didn't bother showing up half the time and was under the bleachers the other half.

"Hey, kid!", Two Bit greeted Pony as he made his way under the tin bleachers. "Hey," Pony said sheepishly. Two Bit was talking to some other greasers from around town. Pony recognised them, but couldn't put a name to them. "Hey," a brown hair kid said to Ponyboy, "ain't you the one who knifed a soc? I saw you on a paper somewhere". Pony shook his head. "Nah, that's my buddy, the black haired kid. I'm the other one". "Ah".

Ponyboy took out a pack of smokes and his lighter. He placed the cigarette in his mouth and tried to light it. The lighter sparked, but would no flame appeared. "Damnit", Pony growled. "Anyone got a light?", he asked. A golden haired kid who shockingly resemble a lion offered his lighter. "Here," he said. "Thanks". "Hey," the kid continued, "How old are you? You seem a bit young?" Ponyboy blew out smoke. "I'm fourteen. I skipped a grade. Should be in ninth grade back at the junior high, but they put me up a grade."

"So," the lion kid continued intrigued, "You must be smart or something. Cause that's why they put kids up grades, if ya too smart for the grade your in. You smart?". Pony scoffed a bit. "I guess. I mean, if you met my older brother you'd think I was the biggest dipshit. But, at a school they put me in those smart classes with them soces." "Hmm… Thats must suck. Being trapped with those bastards all day", the lion kid said in finality. Pony smiled a bit, "Yeah, sometimes. Once I was in Biology and we were dissecting worms. The scapple wouldn't bust the worm so I got out my blade. I swear, this girl jumped when she saw the switch. It scared the shit out of her". "Hey", Two Bit started, "You ain't never told me that one before. Damn, that was a dumb move. I'd hate to be put up a grade." "Two Bit, you'd hate to pass one grade, none the less skip one". "Shut up".

As the period went on, the boys continued to talk and smoke. Some footsteps were heard clumping up the stairs. Then, some loud hoods started talking. "Man, that girl was easy. She just needed some whisky then we went straight up to my room. Apparently she got knocked up and it wasn't her boyfriend's. Guess it was mine. I don't give a shit. That's what happens when you whore around". The prickly tone of the male's voice and the near parallel to Sandy's story shot a jolt of suspicion down Pony's spine.

"Two Bit", Pony said hushed, "Shut the fuck up. I need to listen a something."

"Yeah, what was that bitch's name. Sandy something? Man, I tell you, the white trash has just been pillin' up lately", a buddy of the guy piped in.

By now, all the guys were listening. "Hey, what's going on guys? Why y'all quote?", asked the lion kid. Two Bit waved a hand at him, intent on listening to the conversation the unknown culprits were having."Quite, Mark", he grumbled at the lion kid.

"Hey, Pete, you know who her boyfriend is? Well, I heard it was Sodapop Curtis".

"Who's that?"

"The guy who parents got in the crash. Brother of that kid who helped killed a Soc. Drop out. Works at the DX."

"Oh him. Well, he's a dumbass. I had Algebra with him a while back. No fucking wonder he picked a dumb broad like Sandy. Kid don't know shit".

Ponyboy winced with anger. _How dare he say that 'bout my brother!_ Ponyboy stood up and walked out from under the bleachers.

"I heard he was dumb. That's why he dropped out. Heard he failed all his classes. Man, I'd hate to be him".

Ponyboy hopped onto the first bench on the bleachers. "Hey", he hollered. "You talkin' shit 'bout my brother?". The kid, presumably Pete, the kid who knocked up Sandy, stood up. "Yeah", he said in a though cocky voice. "What you gonna do about it, _kid."_ Ponyboy stiffened when Pete called him a _kid_. "Why don't you come down and find out?", Pony threatened.

"Pony, you might not wanna do that. You could get suspended and social services will be your ass", Two Bit shockingly pleaded. "Come down!", Ponyboy demanded of the boy. The boy slowly and arrogantly walked down. His buddy stood up. "Sit down, David", he said, "the both of us might kill em'. Wouldn't want that on my record."

"Pony", Two Bit said as he put his hand on Pony's shoulder. "Stay out of it, man".

By the time Pete stepped down, Pony had sized him out pretty good. He was taller and leaner than Pony and had blonde hair. He was wearing a leather jacket, which would slow his punch rate and tire him. Pony would be too fast for him. Anyone watching would surely think that Peter would win with his tallness and age. Pony was just a short kid that was supposed to be in junior high. But Two Bit knew, Pony would win with the anger and speed on his side.

"Don't talk shit about brother", Pony demanded.

"It ain't my fault he a dumbass".

POW

A blow to the cheek made Pete stumble while Pony made another swing. "You damn bastard! You know she died, right?", Pony gasped out while dodging punches and making a few himself. By now, all the other kids in the gym had surrounded them and "ohhhs", and gasps echoed through the gymnasium. After a punch landed on his jaw, Pony tackled Pete and he fell to the floor. Pony sat on top of Pete, throwing blows to his face rapidly. Pete was struggling to get up, but since the he was jumped, Pony figured out the most painful way to sit on someone.

The screams of the gym could not be heard to Pony. It was drained out amongst the adrenaline that rushed through him. He didn't notice Two Bit yelling at him to stop until he grabbed his shoulder and dragged him out of the circle. "What?" Pony blurted after Two Bit dragged him out of the gym and into the parking lot. Two Bit smiled. "Boy howdy, you nearly beat him dead, Pony! Figured we didn't need another murder rap in our gang to sound tough. Plus, the teacher was coming. Didn't need you getting caught."

Pony felt the adrenaline exit his blood and his emotions come back. "He was talkin' shit about Soda". Two Bit chuckled. "Yeah, I know that. Damn. It's a good thing we got a sub or else you'd be in deep shit. Mighta even got suspended." Pony shivered. "Darry would freak out if I got suspended".

As the two were walking to their next class, Mark, the lion kid, approached Two Bit. "Hey, Two Bit, thought you said you were skipping with me?". Two Bit cracked a laugh. "Oh yeah", he managed, "I forgot, he simply put it. "Well", Two Bit said facing Pony, "See ya kid. Unless you wanna come with. Let's see. Will Mr. Do Good do something bad for once in his life?". Pony smiled slyly. "Nope. I really gotta get to my geometry class. See ya round, Mark, it was nice meeting' ya.".

AN: I just put Mark from that was then this is now, oof i make the stories combine. So, nobody answered my previous question. What character POV do you want next?


	18. Chapter 18

**An: Sorry for not posting sonner, my sister was hogin out computer watching anime. Also,I wrote somthin on my other story. it took me a while to write this even tho it sucks. It;s a bit short, but i got a nothjer one coming.**

The fire at the lot was slowly starting to dwindle and the coldness of the air started to settle in. Johnny and Ponyboy sat on the busted up bench, chain smoking and talking about the simplicites and complexities of life. It had been a month since Johnny got out and he had been spending his nights at the lot, at the Curtis', or any other floor he could find. He hadn't been home. No, he hadn't.

Johnny sighed. "I think I might have to head home soon". Pony sat up abruptly. "You mean, you're actually going back?" Johnny nooded. "I can't keep on stayin' out in the lot. It's gettin' cold". "But you could stay at my house-". "No Pony," Johnny responded firmly. "Y'all alredy do to much for me. I gotta go home. Plus, it might be good for me to face my parents again. They might leave me alone now, since I killed that kid". It was funny how two months ago, the words "I killed a kid" wouldn't be said with a heap of guilt. Now, it was a plain fact hardened into reality.

"Alright", Pony said. "Well, tell me how it goes". Ponyboy got up and ran back home, making it right before his ten pm curfew. The slam of the door and the sudden silence were signs that Pony made it home on time. Johnny lifted himself from the bench and lit the last cigarette in his pack.

He trudged up the street and kicked empty beer cans that were sprawled out all over the sidewalks and lawn. He hoped over his parent's shaking fence into their front lawn. He stopped right in front of the door. Johnny took a deep inhale of smoke and let it out before opening the front door to what used to be his personal hell. The house hadn't changed much. It was still a mess and the beat up couch was still planted in the cramped living room. The only thing different ways the dining room table was now clear of all the clutter.

"Who's that?", a gruff voice called out that Johnny recognised as his father. "Your son", Johnny replied nonchalantly as he tried to escape into his room, But before he could reach his room, his father called out to hime. "Hey", he said, "get over here, boy. I thought you was at jail or somthing." Johnny didn't budge as his mother yelled, "Hey, who's here?", from her bedroom.

"The kid came back", his father said. "The kid? Oh, you mean Johnny." A small black haired lady hurried out of a bedroom and layed eyes on her only child.

"Oh it is you!", she joyfully squealed and embraced her son. Johnny was extremely confused and scared. She hadn't shown any affection like this since Johnny was a little kid and no one was drinking heavy. "Uh…" Johnny mumbled. His mother let go of him and started to rapidly blable , "Oh I am just so sorry. I- I-, oh, I know what I did was wrong so wrong. I promised myself I'd never start drinking like that. Oh, you gotta forgive me kid"- "Shut up!", his father yelled through the living room. His mother franticly said, "Okay okay. Here, I need to talk to you, Johnny. How about we go somewhere like a dinner. Yeah, I'll take you out to a restaurant or something and we can talk".

Johnny was very confused and in shock. The same woman who turned a blind eye to his torment for years was now wanting to talk to him. He thought about that. Something happened in the fire. He stopped being that lost kicked puppy kid. He became someone else. That someone else didn't need a mom or dad that the puppy kid wanted. No, parental need was long abolished. Yet, he was interested in what his mother had to say. But, it wasn't tuff to go nowhere with your mom.

"I ain't goin' to no dinner or nothing. If you wanna talk to me or whatever. I'll be at the corner lot between the two blue houses," he said firmly as he decided to sleep back at the lot since home was weird. "Okay," his mother said. "I'll go with you".


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Aye, Today is a very good day, I unfailed history, didn't get detention, wrote a whole chapeter, and 20th chapter. And i got to post on time! Anyways, let me know where you want the story to go and with which character's pov. I was thinking of doing Steve soon after I do maybe on more chapter on Johnny. But yall let me know what you want me to write and who's pov.

When the pair had arrived to the lot, the wind was howling and the temperature dropping drastically. "It's awfully cold", Johnny's mother mumbled. Johnny glanced a look at her. He was short compared to some boys and yet he cowered over his mother who looked to be about in her forties. Of course, drinking probably got to the best of her aging. Johnny thought about it for a second. He didn't know how old she was. He knew she had him young, maybe seventeen or eighteen, but the didn't know exactly when.

"Yeah", he said when he saw her bottening up a coat. Johnny took a seat on the busted couch. "Alright, What did you want?", he stated firmly, in the voice Ponyboy said they all saved for cops and strangers. It was a voice that gave nothing away but slight intimidation. His mother stood awkwardly before taking a seat. "I wanted to apologize and explain", she nervously said. "Why I treated you like I did. Oh, I'm so sorry", she nearly whined. "Alright", Johnny said.

"Well", she started. "You know I had you pretty young. And I was stuck with your father. When you were younger it was alright. He went to work and I stayed at home tending the house. Then he starting bring that booze around home. Well, we both got sucked in pretty quickly. And then he started… "disciplining" you. And well, at first I tried to stop him but he just fought me back. And well, it was easier just to submit. I became angry with myself. I couldn't do nothing to stop him from hurting you or me. There were a few times I thought of running out with you before I was completely deep in the the booze. But, I just kept on getting deeper and deeper in it. Then as you got older, I saw you hanging out with those hoods and the school would call up sometimes and talk about your attendance. I started yelling at you. It was easier to just be angry at you than be angry at myself. I told myself you were becoming like how your father was, a hood. After you got arrested and hauled into jail, I knew it was time to stop. I cut drinking out. It only took me a month and I got it all cut out. I wanted to tell you that I was sorry that I was a terrible mother. I want to make up for all those years I was gone."

Johnny fidgeted in the couch. "Yeah", he spat uncharacteristically bitter. "Well I got somthin' to say to you. I spent all my elementary years aching cause the bruises that _he_ gave me. I couldn't do none my homework cause y'all kept fightin'. I never could pay no attention cause I was always hurtin' or something. I fell behind. I stayed back a year then, bet you didn't know that. I made friends with those kids you call hoods. They ain't hoods. I'd crash on their couches, well the ones who had okay parents. I ate whatever scraps they offered me. It ain't the best childhood. An' it just gets topped off after I killed that kid. There's tons of shit you don't know about me, all cause you chose a bottle over a life. I used to wish that I could have a good family and get good at school and have an okay life. I really used to wish that one day you all would love me. But ever since I saved those kids in the burning church, I could care less. Life is life and we must accept it. You say you wanna make up those years, how? How would you? I don't care what you do, cause to me it just seems like bull shit. You could never make up for those years. I only stopped by the house cause I knew I needed to show my face around there eventually."

"Oh, but please. I know I was nasty, I know I was terrible. But I love you. I always had, I was just blinded by booze. Please just don't, don't hate me." Johnny sighed. "I don't hate you", he replied calmly. "I just don't want no mothering from anyone. I'm too far past from wanting that. Believe me, I used to want mothering. I used to want someone to tell me what to do and guid me. But I can guide myself now."

The statement was true. After sixteen years, Johnny was independent. He had the freedoms of going where ever he pleased when ever he pleased. It was something he used to do and hope for attention from his parents. Now, it was simply a way of life and wasn't willing to change that. He had many freedoms. He liked freedoms. After being an emotion prisoner to his parents for many years, this freedom was a breath of fresh air. But, there was still a twinge of longines he had for his mother. He still did want her in his life.

"Listen", he said, realizing he was in authority. "I don't want you bothering me. I ain't gonna live at the house. I'll drop by, though. I be around. Maybe we can rebuild". His mother smiled. "Good", she said. "I'm glad. Now why don't we head back, it's cold." Johnny looked at his mother. "You can go back, I ain't. I gotta go find my pal Dallas", And with that he got up a walked towards the bus station.


	20. Chapter 20

Warning: Chapter Includes teens using wwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeddddddddd. Ip you no like the drugs, you no read. Ip you no likey read about your paborite characters smoking the weed, no read por you.

The nearly midnight sky smelt like marijuana and hair oil down at an abandoned house that became the sight of a party. Dallas had invented the gang to come down. Soda and Steve said that they were going on dates. Steve with Evie and Soda with the new flavor of the month. Two Bit was bound to be sniffing out beer somewhere.

"You ain't gonna believe this", a raspy voice croacked. "Try me, man", the hood responded while exhaling cigarette smoke. "Alright", the greaser said while leaning against a rotted fence. "Well, I decided to show my head around the house. You know, my parent's house. I walked in and my old man was just on the couch drunk as normal. But my mom, man, she can whine. Anyway, she started saying to my that she wanted to talk. She wanted to take me to get something to eat. I told her no. She said she _really_ wanted to talk. I tell her we can talk at the lot. Meanwhile my old man is yelling at us to shut up. Anyway, we go to the lot and talk. She tells me that she wanted to get back to being a mother. And that she was awful sorry for the way she treated me."

The hood inhaled a joint passed to him by a buddy of his. "Well what you say to her, Johnnycake?", he inquired before passing the joint over to the greaser. "I told her that I didn't want no mothering. I used to, but I don't want mothering no more, you dig? It's just, she's been such a bitch to me and now I had been getting around real good without her. I don't need her anymore."

Dallas scowled. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I ain't need a mother. No one in the gang got a mother 'cept for Two-Bit. You don't need her, Johnny. She wants to start mothering you around, but she should been mothering you years back. Hell, mothers round here a finkle. The only good one was Ms.C, _she_ knew the score."

 _Dallas was hanging around some older guys. There were about eighteen, he was only fifteen. "Hey, Dallas", one of the older ones said. "You up for something". "Sure" Dallas said. "Well, we was going down on Maple Street to fight some Soces. It's gonna be the rumble of the year. I know yous younger, but I was figurin' you might want in on the action." "Sounds tuff enough", Dallas responded._

 _Those boys sure weren't lying, it was the rumble of the year. Dallas got out of it with busted ribs and a black eye. "Hey guys", he started, "I think I got a concussion or something. My head is sure spinnin'." The older boys paid him no mind as they pilled up in a pickup truck, ready to take off. "Hey", Dallas yelled, "Can yall give me a lift!". "Sorry, kid. No room". The truck zoomed out the parking lot and revved up the road._

" _Well shit," Dallas muttered, "What bastards." The hood started walking around aimlessly around town grunting every few steps and holding onto his ribs. He was halfway to somewhere (where?) when the rusty Ford pulled up and a soft voice called out for him. "Dallas", ' sweet voice ringed as she pulled up next to him. "Ms.C?". looked at him confused before coming to a sudden conclusion. She tilted her head in confusion and her perfectly styled curls bounced. was always precise when it came to things such as curling her blonde hair or ironing an apron. She dutifully snapped back her head when she said, "Oh honey, have you been fighting? Get in the car, I'll take you back to the house, the boys are all there."_

 _Once there, gave Dallas some ice for his ribs. "Oh, poor baby", she said as she examined his lips. She then walked away into the kitchen to set down a bag of groceries. She put her jacket up on a hanging rack and patted down her faded green floral skirt. "Well, you boys have got me fixing you all up so much, I'd say I'm a fully qualified nurse", she lightly said with a smile. "Thanks, Ms.C", Dallas croaked. Two Bit shoved Dallas with on arm. "Aww… Is Dally goin' soft". "Hey, shut-". "Ain't nothing soft with thanking a lady", interrupted with the motherly voice that disguised a warning. "It's just simple manners, Keith. I'm sure your mother taught you that, did she not?". Two Bit sat up straight. "Yes, ma'am, My mama taught me real well. Ain't nothing wrong with thanking a lady". Ms.C smiled. "I'm sure she did"._

Dallas shivered at the memory of . "Hey, man, pass back the joint", Dally demanded before saying, "We ain't need mothers, Johnnycake." For the first time, Dallas knew the feeling that the kid kept rambling about, the one where you lie to yourself.

AN: Yo, i love using flashbacks. Maby I should use them more. What do you all think?


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Hey, I need some help. I am kinda lost for idead about what dirrection this story should take. Please recomond any POVs or events that you might want to happen. I don't want to leave this story, I wouldn't. I just need some ideas.

The cold winds blew and Johnny shivered. He was only two houses down from his own and ran the rest of the way. The party was slowly starting to die out, and Dallas made himself busy with Silvia. That girl would be the death of him. Johnny had to beat it out of there anyways, it was four am and he was tired after the long day he experienced. He figured he'd go back to his own house instead of freezing in the lot. Besides, no one was going to be awake at his house…

He carefully opened his front door, trying not to wake up his folks. The lights were still own, odd. As he walked in, to his horror and shock, he saw his mother sitting on the couch. You could tell she had been crying, her eyes were puffy and tissues littered the room. "Hi", was all she said. "Hey", Johnny said back. "Why are you up so late?", he asked her. His mom sniffled. "I was waiting for you. For the first time, I felt scared when you just left. I know you used to just go in and out as you pleased and I didn't care or say anything. But now that I'm not drunk all the time, I feel now. I felt scared. And I was also cryin'. Oh Johnny, I feel so bad for how I treated you. I feel so, so, bad. I'm so sorry." She sniffled a few times before Johnny walked over to her. He plopped down on the couch and sighed.

"It's okay. I understand, I don't like how you was to me, but I understand. Don't be feeling guilty", Johnny said reassuringly. His mother nodded while wiping her eyes. She blew her nose in a tissue before sniffling again. "Hey", she abruptly. "What's that smell? Is that… dope? Johnny, have you been smoking dope?". Johnny internally rolled his eyes. _Haven't we been over this? I don't want mothering!_ But, somewhere inside he was happy to get a scolding from his mother.

"Uh", he said as he shrugged. "You know that stuff's dirty. It's bad for you! And it's illegal"-. "I told you I don't I didn't want you in my business",he interrupted. Johnny felt a burning rage multiply through him. It had been a long, long day and his mother was simply draining. "You don't deserve to be in my business! You wasn't for sixteen years", he hissed. His mother stopped crying. "Oh, I'm sorry", she nearly begged. "Stop!", Johnny nearly yelled as he got up from the couch. Maybe it was the parinio side effect, but Johnny was feeling on edge and like a trapped rodent.

"Stop saying sorry. It's annoying and dumb. You know so little about me and what I do and it's your fault! You abandoned me! You was the one yelling at me! You are getting all worked up right now because of me, when you're the reason why I am me. I, I, I… I'm goin' to sleep." Johnny walked away into the bathroom to brush his teeth before walking back into his old room. He fell asleep almost instantly and had no dreams.

When he woke up, it was nearly three in the afternoon. He hastily pulled on whatever clothes and decided to escaped through the window next to his bed. Some of those middle and richer people had homes with two stories. Johnny doubted they could climb out of their windows, they might fall and get injured. But with Johnny, his house had no second or even third floors. It was just the scrappy kitchen andjored to a closet sized dining room, a living room so tiny a rolled rug could be too large, and the two bedrooms and bathrooms.

The Curtis's house was much larger. Even though they all lived on the same street, the houses on the street varied in size. The Curtis's had four bedrooms and a larger living room. Maybe their house wasn't _that_ larger. Maybe it was the way the house looked and felt that made it seem larger. The way the house had clean floors and no dishes in the sink. The way there were no liquor bottles or cigarette cartons littered in nearly every room. The way there was always a warm face around the corner. Ponyboy had only ever been around a few times at Johnny's house. He looked stunned every time he came in. The amount of filth accumulated was new to Ponyboy.

Johnny heard footsteps around the house and he quickly jumped out his window and landed on the dirt ground. When he was younger, he used to feel envious when he fell on the ground. How come he had to land on the ground when a Soc would have to climb down due to the sheer size of the house. It was weird, why would you want to climb down from your window? Leaving on the first floor seemed more logical. It was the life Johnny wanted. Hell, he wouldn't even have to leave through the window if he were a soc. But he's not, and life goes on.


End file.
